


My Safe Haven

by GStarshine



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MoD!Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: Death's Mistress has asked him to bring her someone who could help her in her current endeavors. Who better than her Soulmate?





	1. Farce of a Trial

Loki knelt in the center of the court room, chained and muzzled as his sentence was decided. He couldn't bring himself to care. Loki honestly just wanted to he left alone. He had finally, finally been freed from Thanos' control. He knew whatever it was wasn't going to be pleasant but he hadn't been allowed to speak in his defense and Thor was certainly no help, even for all his claims of brotherly love and being close with him, he never noticed that he wasn't acting like himself. He knew death was unlikely, as much as he was beginning to wish for it, so he was resigning himself to torture that would be rather boring after the creativity of the Other.

Odin tapped Gungnir on the ground, drawing everyone's attention upward. Loki couldn't even muster up a glare, he was tired, he wanted to sleep, he just gave Odin a disinterested look. "Are there any who wish to add to this trial before the verdict is passed?" There was silence through the court before Odin lifted Gungnir again, "Then I, Odin Allfather...."

A bitter cold rose around them and shadows drew long across the room. Loki frowned behind his muzzle, unsure of what was happening. Dark mists began to flow from the shadows and they drew into a single space to the left of Loki, the court broke into murmurs as the mist solidified into a dark cloaked figure clutching a scythe in hands made only of bone. Loki looked up at the figure curiously, its strange cloak seemed to be made of the mist it had appeared out of and said cloak was flowing to drape over him, Loki could practically taste the power radiating from the being.

"Who are you!" Odin demanded, "Why have you interrupted this proceeding?"

"I am Death." The figure proclaimed, its voice cold and brittle sounding, the sound seeming to pierce to the very heart of people. "I interrupt this farce of a trial on behalf of my Mistress." Loki's eyes widened, someone above Death?

Looking back to Odin for confirmation Loki was surprised to see fear in that single eye. "What here draws the interest of your Mistress?"

Death lifted its scythe and swung, Loki flinch but recovered when he suddenly felt his shackles fall away and his muzzle disappear. Loki looked down at his freed limbs in surprise, noting that his clothing was mended and any aches he had no longer existed. Death slammed the butt of its scythe on the floor, "The unjust treatment of her Soulmate." It proclaimed.

Loki whirled around to look at Death, "Soulmate?" He asked in surprise, his eyes wide and his magic flaring.

Death ignored him, its focus on the Allfather whose fear had ratcheted up several notches. "My Mistress' Soulmate shall be pardoned of all charges and his children returned to him in a timely manner or you shall face our wrath! The Wrath of my Mistress! The Wrath of Death!"

With that Death slammed its scythe on the floor again and shadows consumed Loki, dragging him away in a strange whirlwind of cold and dark.

It ended as suddenly as it began and Loki found himself falling onto an enormous bed, making a dent in the soft emerald and gold comforter that was settled on top of it. Loki sat up quickly, scanning the room for potential threats. All he found was dark wood furniture in a large bedroom, a fire place that was crackling merrily, and several doors leading away to the unknown. Loki looked to the door across from the bed and moved to get up and try that first when Death appeared between the end of the bed and the door.

"Settle God of Mischief." Death said, its hood turned toward Loki. "You are safe here."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Loki snarked.

Death didn't respond immediately, "You are the Soulmate of my Mistress, it would not benefit me to hurt or kill you. It would, in fact, hinder me as my Mistress would order me to kill her many times until she went insane."

Loki's lips pressed into a thin line, "How do you know I am her Soulmate?"

"I am Death."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the being, "That's not an answer."

"Yet I have used it as one."

Loki barely withheld his growl and decided to go a different route. "I thought seeking your Soulmate was something you did over time. A necessary journey to make you who you need to be at the time of your meeting." He stated, "Wouldn't bringing me directly to her would be breaking the rules?"

Death let out a raspy chuckle, "Neither you nor your Soulmate has ever been good at following rules God of Mischief. In fact I believe you two are well on your way to making rule breaking an art form." Loki was torn between interest and snapping at the being, luckily Death continued on, "It would have been breaking the rules if she ordered me to bring her her Soulmate specifically. She did not. She ordered me to bring her someone willing and capable of helping her with her current goal. You fit that more than any other in this Universe, that you will be able to help after this goal is not important right now."

Now Loki's eyes were narrowing, apparently even his Soulmate was not above using him for...

"Ow!" He said with a frown, rubbing his head where Death had hit him with the handle of his scythe. "What was that for?"

"Your thoughts toward my Mistress are insulting God of Mischief." Death said, "She isn't even aware of who I brought to help her. My Mistress also tries to refrain from using anyone in such a way as she was used in the past. She will ask for your help, not demand it, and she will offer help in return. She would do this even if you weren't her Soulmate." It turned away from Loki, "Sleep God of Mischief, tomorrow you shall meet your Soulmate." The being began to fade but Loki held out a hand.

"Wait." He called, Death stopped, "What's her name?"

"Haven." Death said, "Haven Lilith Potter."


	2. First Meeting

Loki woke to a sharp stinging in his arm, he shot into a sitting position and looked around in confusion. He didn't remember going to sleep but the evidence provided by his bleary eyes and sleep heavy form was damning. The sharp sting hit him again and he grabbed his arm before looking over and straight into gorgeous emerald eyes.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in my bed?" A truly musical voice hissed.

Loki gaped openly at the beautiful young woman that was currently glaring at him. She had long, wild, dark red hair that framed her heart shaped face, her skin was deathly pale and flawless and Loki would bet all the books in his library it was soft. Her frame was willowy and lithe with discrete muscles packed under the skin. Her breasts were small but perky as they pressed against the front of a thin black cami; her long, powerful legs came from green short shorts; and in her small delicate hands volatile green magic spun lazily between her fingers. Overall she was a very appealing figure.

The woman narrowed her eyes and the magic in her hand flared, "If you're done eyeing me up." She growled, "I'd like some answers." She raised her hand toward him.

Loki quickly raised his hands in surrender, "I was brought here by Death!" He said quickly, the woman relaxed slightly and her magic calmed. Loki cocked his head, "You wouldn't be...Haven, would you?"

The woman didn't respond, she was giving him the same perusal he had just given her. It made Loki want to cover up but he just looked away. He knew he wasn't as muscular as Thor, not as broad, and his straight black hair was nothing like the shining locks of the rest of his so called 'family'. In the end, he was just a monster in disguise and he thought it showed. If this truly was Haven, his Soulmate, he knew she would be disappointed.

"So why exactly did Death bring you here?" The woman asked. Loki looked up and froze at the look in her eyes, it was hungry and full of lust as she continued to run her eyes over him. Her eyes went back to his and she returned his gaze unashamedly, "Well?"

Loki hesitated, "He told me I was here to help his Mistress." She relaxed even more at that and her magic dissipated, Loki only held out a second longer before he added, "He also said his Mistress is my Soulmate." Loki watched closely as the woman's eyes widened in genuine surprise, her jaw dropping slightly. "That's you right? Haven?"

In answer the woman held out her hand; Loki, knowing the moment he touched her he would know if she was truly his Soulmate, took her hand.

Their magic burst from them in a green, gold, and silver wave; it swirled together, tugging and coaxing the other into an embrace, connecting them. Their eyes locked and all they could feel was an inexplicable need to be closer, to have more contact. Loki pulled her onto the bed and she climbed onto his lap without hesitation, Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and hers went over his shoulders. They both let out light moans when the beginning of their Soulmarks burned into their skin, Loki's a fire that spread over his shoulders and hers one that encircled her throat with possessive heat. The marks died down a bit and she let out a breath full of relief.

"Hi," she breathed, "I'm Haven Lilith Potter, the Mistress of Death."

Loki leaned his head forward until their foreheads met, "I'm Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Chaos."

Haven's cupid bow lips quirked up at the side, "Are you now? Well, I can't wait to rub that in everyone's faces."

Loki let out a surprised chuckle at that, he reached up and hooked her silky hair behind her ear gently, "And I shall have to brag to all I come across that my Soulmate is perhaps one of the strongest beings in the realms."

Haven smiled at him, "Feel free, that way the title won't be a total waste."

"Mistress, the title I gave you is not a waste." Came Death's voice from their left, sounding put out.

Loki jumped slightly and tightened his grip on Haven but she just pulled back from Loki enough to look over at the being with an unimpressed look, "Oh I'm sorry, what does it get me other than chores, paperwork, and a snarky employee?"

"Immortality." Death said dryly.

"Ah, so a an eternity of chores, paperwork, and a snarky employee." Haven laughed.

"Remind me of your current goal again." Death shot back, Haven just rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, the goal that prompted me being essentially kidnapped by Death." Loki broke in, making Haven look to him with a frown before looking back to Death with a raised eyebrow.

"You kidnapped him? You didn't even ask if he would help?" Haven asked.

"He was being tried unjustly on Asgard." Death stated flatly.

"Ah." Haven said, she looked to Loki who looked confused, "Death doesn't like Asgardians much. I once sat through on hour long rant on Odin."

Loki nodded, "That, at least, I understand."

Haven looked between Death and Loki before she sighed, "Alright, what did it do?" Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, "Death loves messing with Asgard. It always tries to get me to order it to do so. Death wouldn't allow an opportunity like this to pass."

"I have no idea what your talking about Mistress." Death said, trying for innocence.

Loki chuckled, "Death demanded my children be returned to me, but did not tell them where I would be."

Haven looked over at Death, "And I'm sure you'd be happy to return to Asgard periodically to check on the progress of that as well as to ferry any of the children here. Right?"

"If it would make you happy Mistress." Death answered.

Haven rolled her eyes, "Yes, it would make me happy Death." She blinked before looking sheepishly back to Loki, "Unless your children are safe where they are and you'd rather they stay there."

Loki looked uncertain, "I would much rather them be with me but if you are uncomfortable with them being here..."

Haven cocked her head, "Why would I be uncomfortable with them?"

Loki's lips pressed into a thin line, "Many dislike the children of their Soulmate if they weren't conceived under the Soulmate bond as they..."

Haven's nose crinkled and she waved a hand at him before he could finish, "Yeah, that doesn't apply to me. They're your kids. They're welcome here."

Loki relaxed, "Thank you Haven." She gave him a small smile which he returned. "So what was this goal of yours that prompted our early meeting?"

Haven opened her mouth before closing it and sighing, "It is important I swear but I did originally come in here to sleep. I just got done releasing the blocks put on my magic and I am extremely tired. Unfortunately, someone thought putting a deity in my bed was the right thing to do."

"Blocks on your magic?!" Loki exclaimed in horror even as Death stated, "I figured you'd like to meet your Soulmate as soon as possible."

Haven ignored Death, "Yes, someone blocked it when I was very young. I just got it taken off this evening. Could we talk about everything else tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Of course!" Loki said, he frowned, "I'm sorry for keeping you from sleeping, I didn't know this was your room."

Haven tugged at his long hair gently, "That wasn't your fault, it was Death's." the being made a small offended noise, "And it was definitely worth staying up to meet you."

Loki gave her an uncertain smile, "I see. If you would like me to sleep somewhere..."

He was cut off as Haven draped herself more fully over him, going limp, "No, you can stay. Just keep in mind that while I am tired I can still sling a stinging hex no problem, so let's not get too rambunctious until we get to know each other better, alright?"

"As you wish." Loki murmured, locking his arms around her waist as he leaned back against the pillows, Haven letting her head rest comfortably against his chest, effectively blanketing him with her discretely muscled form.

Looking over at Death, Loki saw the being bow its head before disappearing. The God of Mischief settled in, reveling in the feeling brought on by his Soulmate, from the feel of her physical form against his to the feel of her magic, dark and volatile, tugging playfully at his own. As he fell back to sleep he couldn't help but hope she would be this comfortable with touch even after the effects of the Soulbond connecting wore off.


	3. Good Morning

Haven woke up to Death's voice, something that was becoming more and more common for her. "Mistress wake up. You have a meeting in an hour."

What was not common was someone else responding to Death for her, "Poke me with the scythe again and I shall snap it in two." A voice from beneath her grumbled.

"Apologizes God of Mischief, I was aiming for my Mistress."

"Why don't I believe you."

"Because Death can be a little shit sometimes." Haven muttered, rubbing her cheek on her strangely shaped pillow.

"I resent that Mistress." Death replied, "You do need to get up. You have a meeting with your Inner Circle in an hour."

"They're friends, not an Inner Circle." Haven muttered, "And the meeting isn't until noon."

"You've over slept, it is eleven o'clock."

Haven shot up immediately, "Shit!" She exclaimed, scrambling over Loki and from the bed. Haven ran for one of the doors to the left of the bed and disappeared through it.

Loki sat up with a huff and frowned at Death, "Shouldn't you be off taking souls?"

The being's hood angled down toward Loki, "That is what reapers are for. I only involve myself with important deaths. Mainly I help keep the balance in check but it mostly keeps itself."

Loki nodded and swung himself over to the side of the bed, "What is this meeting?"

"It's a meeting with my friends to see how my plans are coming along." Haven said, stepping out of the other room looking completely different. Loki felt his mouth go dry as he took in her appearance, she was wearing tight black pants with a black and silver belt that had stars studded across it and black leather high heeled boots on her feet. Around her breasts was an emerald green wrap that left her abdomen exposed and over top she wore a long sleeve hooded coat that went down to the tops of her heels.

"What..." Loki started before adjusting himself discreetly and trying again, "Is that the current...fashion on your realm?"

Haven looked down at herself before looking over at Loki with a raised eyebrow, "Not really, our realm has many current fashions, this is just what I'm comfortable in." She frowned, "Luna calls it my anime outfit."

"I think it suits you Mistress." Death said.

"Definitely." Loki rasped.

Haven brightened and brushed her hand down the coat, "Thanks!" She twisted her hair and then clipped it up with a black clip, "You want to come to the meeting with me Loki?"

"If you would allow me."

Haven turned to him with a small smile, "I'd like you to come but if you would be more comfortable staying and getting the explanation later then don't feel obligated to join me."

Loki cocked his head but nodded, "I would like to come with you."

Haven smiled, "Great!" Her eyes raked over his form, "While I definitely appreciate your armor it may draw the wrong kind of attention where we're going."

Loki looked down at his light armor with raised eyebrows before looking back up at Haven, "What do you suggest then?"

"What you wore to steal Mr. Schafer's eyeball should do for the moment." Death interjected.

Haven cocked an eyebrow at Loki, "You stole someone's eye?"

Loki fidgeted even as he used his magic to change into the fine suit and green scarf, "Yes..." he answered quickly before clearing his throat and looking away, "So, the Midgardian wear. What brought you to Midgard my Lady?"

Haven's lips twitched, "I was born here."

Loki's gaze snapped to her fully again, "I see, what realm did your parents hail from then?"

Haven looked amused as she crossed the room, walking toward Death, "Midgard, just as their parents before them and theirs before them." She slid her hand along the handle of Death's scythe, making it glow slightly, "We are native to this realm. Humans that were blessed with magic." A long, slim piece of wood popped from Death's scythe and into Haven's hand.

Loki scoffed, "Humans haven't had magic for almost a thousand years. It disappeared from the realm when I was about five hundred."

Haven tapped the slim piece of wood against her cheek as she looked over Loki again, "A thousand years ago was some of the worst of the witch burnings and the development of our heavy duty muggle repellent and concealment wards." She looked over to Death, "Would they hide us from that guy you where talking about, the one whose loyalty was skewed?"

"Heimdall." Death provided, "And yes, the wards that hide you from the rest of humanity are currently hiding you from Asgard." His hood angled down toward Haven, "Why do you think I enjoy Midgard more than the other realms?"

Haven huffed, "Biggest sustainable population, short life spans meaning more work, reality TV, your addiction to KFC....I could go on."

"All of that pales in comparison to the giant middle finger the entire magical community has given to Asgard by cutting themselves from their sight." Death replied without pause, its hood angled back toward Loki, "You are indeed back on Midgard God of Mischief. However there is no need to worry about being recognized where you are going. The magical community of Britain has very little interaction with the rest of humanity, they will not know of your recent deeds in America."

Haven raised an eyebrow at Loki but he looked away, his eyes down cast. Haven sighed, she knew way before Death had acknowledged her as his Mistress and had flat out told her, that the Fates hated her so she never expected to have an 'easy' or 'normal' soulmate. For a time she had actually feared that the Fates hate went so far that they would pair her with Voldemort...or Malfoy, Haven gave a slight shudder. Either way, she was prepared for the delicate work it would take to get her Soulmate to trust her. She hadn't been raised as part of the most loving magical family in Britain without picking up some tricks after all.

"Loki," he looked over to her with trepidation, "I have a rough idea of what Death is speaking of, a reaper alerted us to a sudden rising in war related deaths in the states at the same time, but I want you to know I will listen when you are ready to talk about it." Haven said seriously, her face open and sincere. "I won't lie and say we will agree on everything or that I will understand exactly what you are feeling but I will listen to what you have to say and I will try to understand your reasonings at the very least."

Loki stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and awe, emotions playing across his face quickly.

After several seconds of Loki's stunned silence Death turned its hood toward Haven, "Mistress I am going to Asgard to retrieve the first of your mate's brood. Do try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

Haven pouted up at Death, "Buzzkill."

"Indeed." Death said, its hood angled back to Loki, "Protect my Mistress God of Mischief. Don't scheme with her demons too much. I shall return with one of your children later." With that the eldritch being disappeared.

Loki shook himself from his shock as Haven approached, the slim piece of wood she had taken from Death's Scythe disappearing up her sleeve, "You have demons?" He asked curiously.

Haven giggled, "I think we all have demons Loki." Her hands dropped to clasp close her long jacket just at her exposed stomach, "The demons Death was referring to however are my best friends and older brothers; both of which are big, big fans of yours."

"Fans of death and destruction?" Loki asked without thinking.

Haven gave him a soft smile and hesitantly reached up to straighten his scarf, "Fans of mischief and chaos." She met his gaze steadily, "We both know those are completely different."

Loki's eyes brightened a bit and he relaxed slightly, "Yes, very different."

Haven gave a sharp nod, "Now, let's go shall we? We will have to contend with Diagon Alley crowds to get to the shop."

Loki offered her his arm, "I'm ready when you are my Lady."

Haven threaded her arm through his, "Good. Hold tight." With the Haven drew the shadows up around them and they vanished.


	4. The Merchant of Death

Thor touched down on the landing pad of Stark Tower and quickly made his way into the penthouse. The second he stepped through the door he was greeted by a refined voiced, "Good morning Prince Thor, to what do we owe the pleasure today?"

"Greetings Great Voice!" Thor greeted boisterously, "I must inform my shield brothers of some important news! Might you be able to direct me to them?"

"The majority of the Avengers are three floors below in the common room for an early lunch. I shall call Sir and Dr. Banner up from their labs to meet you there." The voice said steadily as doors opened up across the room to reveal the elevator that would bring Thor down to the common room.

"Thank you Friend Voice!" Thor answered as he stepped over to the elevator.

Moments later he was stepped out of the elevator three floors down and was greeted by the worried and grim faces of Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. "Greetings friends!" Thor boomed.

Steve's face lifted just slightly, "Hey Thor. What's wrong?"

Thor's face shuttered and his lips set into a grim line, "It would be best to wait for our final two comrades Captain."

"It's not another invasion is it?" Clint asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do not believe so." Thor said hesitantly.

Clint raised an eyebrow, "You don't sound so sure there Thor."

Before the God could answer, the elevator doors slid open again and Tony Stark and Bruce Banner exited. Tony strode toward them, his hands in his pockets as he zeroed in on Thor, "Please tell me there is not another imminent alien invasion. I know you said playing with the tesseract showed everyone we were ready for some higher form of war but I didn't take that to mean they would all be ganging up on us this second."

"He doesn't believe it's another invasion Stark." Clint inserted.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Well I don't believe some people wear socks with sandals but it happens." He looked back at Thor, "So what's the shtick Point Break, we wearing socks with these sandals or not?"

Thor frowned, "This has nothing to do with footwear friend Tony." The man rolled his eyes as the God continued, "Something occurred at Loki's trial."

Everyone tensed up and Tony raised an eyebrow, "Something?"

Thor nodded, "Death appeared and demanded that he be pardoned."

"Pardoned!" Clint squawked while Steve looked disproving.

"Death?" Natasha and Bruce questioned warily.

"Aye." Thor said seriously, "Death appeared, proclaimed the trial unjust, demanded that Loki would be pardoned and have his children returned, and then disappeared with my brother."

"Unjust?!" Clint nearly screeched, "That asshole gets what he deserves!!"

Tony waved his hand at Clint, his eyes focusing on Thor, "That isn't the thing to focus on right now. Who exactly is this 'Death' person?"

"The entity Death." Thor said, "It is the embodiment of death itself, it oversees the reapers who ferry souls to their different afterlives and keeps balance with life in the universe." Thor explained, "It would seem that Death has also finally decided on a Mistress. It says that it interfered on her behalf."

"Death has a Mistress?" Natasha asked skeptically.

"Everyone is entitled to their own fetishes I guess." Tony muttered, grimacing when Bruce elbowed him.

Thor didn't hear Tony, "The Mistress of Death is a role we do not understand very well. We only know of the role because of previous interactions my father has had with Death. According to the Allfather only Death's Mistress can order it to kill someone before their time, bring back someone who has passed, or pass over someone whose time has come. We do not know anything beyond that. We are going to attempt to speak to Death about her when it comes for Loki's children but we are not sure how open it will be with us since we do not have any of our own who stand under its banner in our land."

Steve frowned, "I'm sorry? Death's 'banner'?"

"I think Thor means that they don't have a God of Death." Bruce interrupted, he looked at Thor, "But according to the legends, the Norse Death Deity is Hela. Does she not exist?"

Thor grimaced, "She would not help us." Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Not only was she thrown from Asgard by the Allfather when she was very young, her father is my brother. She would laugh in our faces before helping us willingly."

"Well how hard can it be to find someone under Death's banner?" Steve asked.

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, "Could Stark do it?"

"Excuse me?" Tony spluttered.

"Friend Stark?" Thor asked, "Why would he be able to speak to Death?"

"He was known as the Merchant of Death at one point." Clint said, "It's not God status but I'm sure we could spin it somehow."

Thor looked to Tony, "Man of Iron, were you given that name or did you make it for yourself?"

Tony shifted slightly, uncomfortable, "I was given it by the media at the height of my weapons designing career."

Thor looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "If Death has accepted your title under its banner you should be able to call for it."

Tony raised an eyebrow even as Steve broke in with, "Call for Death? Is that wise?"

"We could get the answers we seek Captain." Thor said, not taking his eyes off Tony.

"Yeah but Death could kill us!" Clint yelled.

"Only if you offend it greatly." Thor said, "If it is not your time yet then it will not harm you, its job is to keep balance which would not be done if it killed everyone it came into contact with."

"I say do it." Natasha stated, "We need answers and its our best shot."

Tony sighed but nodded, "Fine. How do I call for him Thor?"

"With your title." Thor said, as if it was obvious.

Tony huffed, "With your title..." he mocked in a mutter before rubbing his hands together nervously, "Um...Death? This is Tony, Tony Stark, also known as the Merchant of Death. Could I talk to you?"

"Could you sound any more like a little girl about to be scolded?" Clint snickered.

Tony flipped Clint off before everyone tensed as cold swept through the room and the shallow shadows deepened, pulling to form a tall dark figure just between Tony and Thor. The wicked looking scythe that the figure held was the last thing to materialize, the blade shimmering blood red for a second before settling on a matte black.

The deep hood, that held a shadow that reminded Tony vaguely of the void of space, turned toward Tony. "You called my Merchant?" Death's voice came out an eerie rasp reminiscent of a death rattle.

Tony suppressed his shudder at the sound and put on his public mask, presenting the being with his press smile, "What's this I hear about us being under new management?"

"Considering the current company I would assume you have half truths." Death said dryly, not bothering to respond to Thor's indignant reply. No, the being kept its focus on Tony, "Speak your mind Merchant. I have no illusions of you and I do have somewhere to be."

Tony blinked before dropping his mask just the slightest, "Thor told us you showed up to Reindeer Games' trial, declared it unjust, and then kidnapped Loki, all on behalf of your Mistress. What's up with that? Crazy Cats deserved some prison time for all the shit he caused. And what's with you having a Mistress? Because, not to get off topic here, I always thought death was something that couldn't be ruled over. Also how the hell does my title actually count for anything? It was given to me by over dramatic reporters who were using me for a story and, and, I'd like to point out that recently I have been very good about not making weapons of mass destruction!" He ducked his head a bit with a sheepish smile, "Well, at least not ones I'm selling or distributing to the military or general public."

Death let out a raspy chuckle, "Oh my Merchant, my Mistress will like you." Its scythe shifting slightly, making light glint off its blade, "Your title, no matter its source, counts because I accepted it. You are my Merchant until I claim you at your end. Your change of occupation will not effect your place with me." Tony's face drew into what could only be described as a pout. "As for the God of Mischief's trial. It was unjust and would have been even if I was not retrieving him for my Mistress. He was not allowed to defend himself and no measures were taken to gather evidence beyond what was observed as the outcome here on Midgard. He is, and continues to be, mostly innocent of the crimes here on Midgard. He was under the mental control of the Mad Titan, Thanos, and was not freed of that control until he was used as a ragdoll by the God Killer."

Clint snorted, "Ridiculous, who fed you that line?"

Death finally looked away from Tony, its hood angling toward Clint, "Little Hawk, I was fed nothing. I know this to be true. I have several sources and proofs but the fact that you and the Bloody Widow seem to have missed the most obvious one leads me to believe that even you didn't cover all of your bases."

"What obvious sign do you speak of?" Thor demanded.

Death looked to Thor, "You, Dense Asgardian, you claim that the God of Mischief is your brother, that you two are close, and yet you do not know his eye color?"

Tony brightened, "They were blue in Stuttgart but when he was taken back to Asgard they were green!"

Death laughed, "Excellent my Merchant. Well done." Natasha and Clint shared a skeptical look. "As for your second question," Death continued, "my Mistress holds a complicated position. She does indeed have power over me. She is my chosen Mistress and I would do anything for her. I will leave it at that for now, you may ask my Mistress about more if you ever see her."

"And why would this Mistress of yours be interested in court proceedings in Asgard?" Natasha asked, her face blank and her arms crossed over her chest.

"The God of Mischief is her Soulmate." Death replied easily. Tony's eyes widened as the rest of the room tensed. Death chuckled again, "Yes, so she would have had a vested interest in the trial that would have left her without her other half unjustly. I also had a vested interest because it would cause my Mistress pain in the long run. I would not allow her to be alone in the eternity I granted her."

Clint reared back in his seat, "That asshole is immortal now?!"

"My brother was immortal before this Friend Hawkeye." Thor rumbled.

"Yeah but I assume he could still be killed with like, an arrow to the forehead!" Clint yelled, "I highly doubt this Mistress of Death" he sneered the title like it was a curse and Death moved it scythe subtly, "will let her soulmate die even if he is injured like that! We're going to be stuck fighting that asshole forever because some bitch got on a power trip!"

Death's scythe was at Clint's neck in the next instant, glinting red as the shadows gathered around Death ominously, "Have care of how you speak Little Hawk. I will not tolerate the slandering of my Mistress in my presence." Death hissed darkly. Clint swallowed hard, his eyes all but popping out of his head. Death ignored the gun Natasha had aimed at it as looked to Tony once again, not moving its scythe. "My dear Merchant. If you wish to meet my Mistress call me again when you are in more pleasant company. I need to retrieve the God of Mischief's enslaved child from Asgard."

Tony gave a shaky nod, his eyes locked onto the blade that was pressing into Clint's neck. In the next second Death disappeared in a great rush of shadows, Thor running toward the elevator seconds later. Clint collapsed on the conference table, his hand at his neck. "That went well." Tony said dryly.


	5. The Plan

When the shadows dissipated Loki would have fallen if not for Haven gripping the back of his suit lightly, he righted himself and blinked several times. Haven gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry, I forgot to warn you. I'm not as experienced at dragging people through the shadows as Death is."

Loki looked over to her with a small smile, "It's perfectly fine. I just didn't expect you to have the ability."

Haven gave a light laugh, "It comes with the title." She hooked her arm through his once more and led him to the blank wall in front of them, she quickly cast several subtle notice-me-nots on them that would allow them to move through the crowds more easily. Loki eyed the spell work curiously as Haven drew her wand.

"What is this for?" Loki hummed, nudging at one of the magic threads that made up the spell.

"Keeps people from noticing us too much." Haven said, "They will see us and subconsciously move out of our way. As long as we don't call attention to ourselves we should be fine." She tapped a few bricks before quickly sheathing her wand and looking to Loki, wanting to see his face as the wall folded back.

Loki's eyes went wide with wonder as the moving brick folded away into an arch, revealing a bustling magical alley. He had never seen a market so fully and openly devoted to magic. Vendors were selling charms next to cages that held magical creatures, people were bustling about with packages floating behind them, and wands were being wielded without thought, out in the open for even mundane tasks. In the other realms the markets had had some magic but nothing as blatant and overwhelming as what was before him.

Haven smiled up at Loki and tugged at his arm gently, "Come on then." They made their way through the crowded alley, people moving out of their way subconsciously. Loki couldn't stop looking around. It was definitely not his usual behavior but magic was always his weakness; to see it displayed so openly and wielded so easily by these mere mortals was strange but such a treat.

Haven glanced back at Loki and smiled, happy that her soulmate seemed to take as much joy in magic as she did. She slowed just a step as they neared their destination, putting her right at Loki's side. "We're here." She said, drawing Loki's emerald eyes right to her own, "I think you'll really enjoy this shop in particular."

Loki blinked in surprise before looking up at the shop before them and reading proud letters that proclaimed _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. "What is this shop?" He asked curiously, eyes straying to the vibrant displays in the windows.

Haven grinned, "A prank shop." Loki looked over at her with a small smile and a cocked eyebrow, her grin widened a bit and she pulled him forward as she released the charm that was hiding them, "Come on then, they'll be waiting."

The second Haven opened the door she ducked to avoid a fanged frisbee heading her way. Loki dodged out of the way a second later, the frisbee just grazing his black hair. Haven popped back up quickly, "Fred! Did you just throw that at me?!"  
The question was met by laughter and Loki looked up to see a redheaded male, only slightly shorter than him, with warm brown eyes and a bright smile, laughing at Haven.

"Would I do that dear sister?" The male asked, pasting on an innocent face.

"Is a Malfoy's hair blond?"

"It was George!" He laughed, pointing across the room. Loki looked to see an identical redhead sticking his tongue out at who was clearly his brother.

"It was not!" He retorted, "I value my life!"

"You value the cake you'd lose!" The first snickered.

The second drew himself up, "I know where my loyalties lie...with Haven's buttercream frosting."

Haven grinned, "That's why you're my favorite George."

Fred put a hand to his chest, "Oh! I see how it is!" He cried dramatically.

"Hey!" Another voice interrupted. Loki searched for the voice that was interfering with his chance to discover his soulmate's dynamic with some of her important people. A bored looking woman with short blond hair was sitting at the register with a magazine in her hand, "Customers, guys. Don't you have a meeting anyway?"

Loki blinked and looked around to the multitude of customers who had been watching the exchange just as he had been, taking particular note of the awed looks that Haven was getting. His gaze slid back to Haven and he blinked again when he saw a mischievous grin spread across her face, her eyes sparking with a bit of chaos. Loki discreetly shifted his stance at the look.

"You're right Verity!" Haven announced, "We do have a meeting! To get my special order of Wildfire Wizbangs! They're my favorite after all!" Whispers broke out in the crowd as Haven tugged Loki behind her on her way toward the twins. Loki stayed close to Haven and, as they stepped behind a curtain in the back of the store, he caught a glimpse of the crowd making a mad dash for a particular display, cleaning it out in seconds.

The twins chuckled as the curtain swished close behind Loki, "Thanks, little sister!"

"Those will sell like hotcakes now that the great Haven...." they trailed off as they finally notice the person behind Haven.

"Who are you?" The first asked bluntly as the second eyed Loki and Haven's connected hands.

"Fred!" Haven huffed, "I know your mother taught you better manners than that!" Loki raised an eyebrow, as both ignored her in favor of assessing him. Haven snapped her fingers in front of their faces and they jerked back to focus on her. "I'll explain upstairs." The twins narrowed their eyes at Loki until Haven snapped her fingers again, "Now." Haven growled, Loki couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when the two jumped, their eyes going back to Haven immediately. They both shot him a scowl before turning and reluctantly leading the way up a small set of stairs.

Loki squeezed Haven's hand lightly, "Still sure they'll be fans after that display?" He muttered softly.

Haven stifled a laugh before whispering back, "They're just trying to play the big brother card. Once they find out who you are they'll be falling all over themselves." They followed after the twins and soon found themselves in a cozy apartment where yet another redhead was sitting in wait. "Hey, Ron." Haven greeted as she nudged the door closed behind her.

The redhead looked up with a smile, "Hey Haven. You were almost late. 'Mione would have had a fit."

"I would not have 'had a fit' Ron." came another voice, Loki looked over to see a slim young woman with long caramel brown hair walk in caring a tea tray, "I would have been disappointed. How many times have I told you guys about being on time?"

"Told?" Ron snorted.

"Hermione you have lectured us on the merits of being on time too many times to count," Haven said, rolling her eyes.

"None of which should count for anything since you're always the one losing track of time while you're reading." Ron huffed.

Hermione set the tray down and crossed her arms over her chest, "At least I apologize when..." she stopped as she caught sight of Loki, "Oh hello. Did I miss an introduction somewhere?"

"No, you did not," Loki answered politely, still letting Haven have the lead to see this fanatic reaction she seemed sure was coming.

The twins were eyeing him again, "We haven't had a"

"chance to be introduced to the strange"

"man that has yet to let go of our sister's hand." Hermione raised an eyebrow but dropped her gaze down to look at Loki and Haven's connected hands, Ron was now frowning at the God.

Haven rolled her eyes at her family and waved her free hand at Loki, "Guys, this is my soulmate." Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance but the twins went in for more intimidation.

“Her soulmate huh?”

“And just who are you that”

“you think you’re worthy”

“of our little sister?” The twins growled, leaning toward Loki with dark looks that were probably meant to be threatening but had no effect on the God before them.

Loki saw Haven grin at him out of the corner of his eye and cocked an eyebrow at the twins, “I am Prince Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim, The God of Mischief and Chaos.”

The twins’ mouths dropped open, their eyes going wide as Ron choked where he was sitting, lurching forward to try and breathe.

Loki almost fell backward as the twins suddenly threw themselves at his feet, each wrapping their arms around one leg. “My Lord! We are at your service!” They chorused exuberantly before beginning to kiss at his dress shoes, babbling praises that began to slowly increase in ridiculousness as they talked over each other.

Haven giggled and Loki looked over to her with wide pleading eyes, she just smiled at him, “Told you.”

Over in the seating area, Ron had just managed to pull in a breath while Hermione moaned and drew a hand down her face, “Only you Haven.”

Loki looked down at the twins still at his feet and tried to find the differences between them that would allow him to tell them apart, but their frantic movement and babbling weren't helping any. Loki looked back to his mate with a raised eyebrow, Haven grinned, “Fred! George! We didn’t get a chance to eat before we left. How about you get Loki something to eat.”

The twins jumped to their feet and scrambled toward their kitchen, eyes wide and frantic.

Loki sent Haven a grateful look and she smiled as she pulled him over to the seating area, tugging him gently down next to her on the loveseat that was positioned at the head of the arrangement. Hermione took the seat next to Ron and smiled at the couple, “Pleased to meet you, Your Highness, I’m Hermione Granger, Haven’s best friend.”

“A pleasure Lady Granger,” Loki said politely, Hermione blushed lightly.

“I’m Ron Weasley.” The redhead threw out, finally having regained his breath, “Haven’s other best friend.”

Loki inclined his head at Ron and was about to greet him when Fred and George came rushing back into the room, their arms loaded up with different food and even more floating after them.

“Guys!” Hermione exclaimed as they dumped everything out on the coffee table in front of Loki.

Fred stood back up quickly, his hands going to his reddened cheeks, “We know!”

“But we didn’t know what our Lord would like!” George finished as he started frantically organizing the mess on the table.

“Is there anything else we can get you?” Fred asked, his eyes going to Loki before they widened even further, “George, The God of Mischief is sitting on our couch!” He squeaked uncharacteristically.

George’s head shot up from his organizing, “Oh Merlin!” He shot to his feet and gripped his brother's arm as both of their breathing started to pick up, “My Lord, we are sorry we don’t have anything more suitable!”

Haven’s quiet snickers from her spot next to Loki turned into a squeak as the couch below them transfigured without warning into a grand gold throne with plush green cushions. The sudden change pushed Haven into the lap of her bewildered mate, who only just managed to catch her before she fell completely.

Two quick flashes of blue and the twins dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Still holding Haven carefully, Loki looked over to see Hermione with her wand out. The young woman blew out an exasperated breath, “Honestly.”

Haven laughed, “Told you they were fans.” Loki looked back to his mate to find her smiling brightly at him. “Your mere presence got them so worked up that they had a bout of accidental magic! As twenty-two-year-olds!”

“I honestly did not expect them to react so...enthusiastically.” Loki said truthfully, “I have had worshipers in the past but none reacted quite like that.”

“My brothers were always a bit mental when it came to you and your legends.” Ron chuckled, “Imagine they never thought they’d meet you, let alone have you in their apartment.”

“Indeed.” Loki said, his lips twitching up at the corner, “It shall certainly be interesting to see how this goes.”

Hermione nodded as she finally went back to the tea tray she had brought in, “They’ll be out for about forty minutes, so any constructive work we want to get done we should do by then.”

Haven smiled at her friend before wandlessly summoning a plastic container and a fork from the table, “Excellent.” She looked at her mate with a cocked head, “Hungry? They brought out some of the cherry chocolate cake I sent them the other day.”

“Is it any good? I do have a bit of a sweet tooth.” Loki admitted.

“Haven’s baking is the best.” Ron piped up, even as Haven took the lid off the container.

“But it's not exactly the healthiest breakf-“ Hermione began smartly.

Haven and Loki weren’t paying attention to the lecture. Haven was offering Loki a bite of the cake, holding it out for him with a small smile and a challenge in her eyes. Never one to back down, especially not in the face of something so potentially delicious, Loki took the offered bite and moaned softly the second the rich flavors hit his tongue, his eyes closing reflexively. Haven’s cheeks went pink at the sound from her mate but couldn’t stop a pleased smile from spreading across her face, “Just wait until you try it when it hasn’t been under a preservation charm.”

Loki’s eyes opened again, locking on his mate, “My Lady, if it is much better I may sell all my possessions for you to make me more.” He purred.

“You just have to ask,” Haven said, her blush darkening a bit.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly and the two soulmates whipped around, “So how long have you know each other?” Hermione asked, “Not long I suspect, especially with your lack of focus on anyone beyond one another.”

Loki’s mouth pressed into a thin line, remembering just what he had been doing yesterday before he had miraculously been brought directly to his soulmate, luckily Haven stepped in. “Death brought him to me.” She answered easily, “We’ve known each other for less than a day so yeah the new bond effects are still pretty strong.”

Hermione groaned lightly, “Haven...please tell me you didn’t order the personification of death to bring you your soulmate. You know that meeting is supposed to happen in its own time! The Fates have rules about this!”

Haven pouted even as she fed Loki another bite of cake, “I didn’t tell Death who exactly to bring, but even if I did you know I don’t follow rules.” She wrinkled her nose, “Especially the rules of those three! They hate me!”

“Ever think they hate you because you don’t follow their rules?” Hermione shot back.

“Perhaps,” Loki interjected, “We should continue on before our time is up.”

Haven turned back to him with a sheepish smile, “Right. And I did promise to explain things at breakfast.”

“Cake is hardly breakfast,” Hermione muttered.

They ignored her, Loki looking at Haven intently, “Yes, you have dropped some hints. The most disturbing being the block on your magic. I would like to know what exactly I have been brought into.”

Haven nodded solemnly and adjusted herself on his lap so he could release her and take his ‘breakfast’ and she could focus on him more directly. “Before I was born, Magical Britain was going through a bit of a Civil War. People, after years of propaganda and fear-mongering, had convinced themselves that magic was split between light and dark, one wholesome and good while the other was evil and destructive.” Loki’s eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, Haven gave him a small smile, “Yes, I know. They’re idiots. The leader of the ‘dark’ side was a powerful wizard who called himself Voldemort. The leader of the ‘light’ was a manipulative old fool named Dumbledore. Unfortunately for Dumbledore the dark was winning; so being the ‘creative problem solver’ he is, when he heard a prophesy telling of one powerful enough to defeat the Dark Lord he decided to take control and play it to his advantage. He found two babies who the prophecy may have applied to and began plans for each. The Dark Lord, who had heard the first bit of the prophecy, decided on the child he thought most posed a threat and went off to kill her before she could destroy him. Voldemort killed the girl's parents but when he went to kill her, the killing curse rebounded and turned him to dust, freeing his soul to roam and earning her the title the-girl-who-lived.”

"You," Loki said, watching his soulmate closely. Outwardly Haven was relaxed but Loki, having been trained since birth for politics and its intricacies, saw the tension around her gorgeous eyes.

"Yes. Me." Haven said softly, "Through some crafty manipulations, Dumbledore put me with the last of my blood family, despite the fact that my mother expressly said that I should never have gone to them. They were magic-hating, vile people whose treatment of me Dumbledore thought would give him an advantage when he needed to make me trust him and take his orders. It worked for quite a while. When I came back into the magical world at eleven I was pretty malleable, easy to push in directions that he needed me to go. He made sure that I hated the Hogwarts House that would have made me too much of handful and would have trained me to notice his manipulations early. He also put the block on my magic to keep me average, so I wouldn't stand out and take his spotlight or grow powerful enough to oppose him. He set up little 'tests' for me every year and, when Voldemort showed back up, pushed me toward him to test how ready I was to fulfill the prophecy for him. It wasn't really until my fifth year that I started to suspect something and that's when things started to pick up. Voldemort had been resurrected the year before and was building his strength once more. Dumbledore faked his death so his spy would be able to prove his 'loyalty' to Voldemort. After that Dumbledore stopped being so subtle."

"He approached both I and Ron." Hermione jumped in, Loki turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "We're Haven's best friends. We're the closest to her so we would be the best choices to spy on her. He offered us money and future success to spy on and lead Haven toward what he had planned for her."

"For me, he offered me Haven herself and the fortune that would come from bonding with her." Ron said with a scowl, "Said there was a way to fake a soulmate bond and that I would be able to get the recognition I deserved if I was the soulmate of the-girl-who-lived and the eventual Savior of the Wizarding World." Loki moved one hand to set on Haven's leg in a subtle gesture of possessiveness, Ron caught it though and held up his hands, "I didn't take it, obviously. I want to find my own soulmate. And Haven has always been my sister, not someone I saw _that_ way." he looked to Haven with a goofy grin, "Not enough money in the world for me to bond with you like that."

Haven stuck her tongue out at him, "Prat." she looked back to Loki, "Anyway, after they rejected his offer, Dumbledore tried to close the ranks of his organization around me to keep me controlled but a great majority of them were more loyal to me at that point so it didn't work as well as he hoped. As we worked on taking down Voldemort we also began plans to get out from under Dumbledore, for me to run to the States at the very least. That was if I survived the martyring that Dumbledore had set up for me. Turned out I had been carrying around a piece of the crazy Dark Lord's soul around with me since he killed my parents. When he sent the killing curse at me this time, it killed off his soul piece and allowed me to meet Death officially for the first time. Death spent over twenty minutes spouting off cryptic verses and giving me weird half answers before sending me back to this side of the veil. Shortly after that, I killed Voldemort, ending that war. Once it was over and I was clearly still alive, Dumbledore started his campaign to have me declared a Dark Lady and have me arrested. The Wizarding Community has always been all too eager to flip-flop their opinion on me but with my recent victory, it was a bit harder to sway them this time. But Dumbledore was and still is making some slow headway on that front." Haven sighed, "Almost a year ago, a month after I defeated Voldemort, the plan was still for me to disappear completely from the British Magical World. Then Dumbledore tried to have me assassinated. That was when Death presented itself to me again and declared me its Mistress."

"Apparently she was always destined to become Death's Mistress." Hermione piped up, her lecturer tone coming out full force, "But she had to collect all of the Hallows and die again after that before she could fully take up her rightful position and the powers that went with it."

Haven nodded, a small smile coming on her face. "That's when the plans changed drastically. I found myself suddenly very immortal and with a fully opened instinctual awareness of Death and the universe. It was...liberating. So my plans changed."

Loki's lips quirked at the side, "Vengeance." 

Ron let out a startled laugh even as Haven grinned, "Vengeance." she agreed.

"Merlin, he really is your soulmate!" Ron snickered.

"Tell me of this plot my Lady." Loki purred, brushing his thumb along her knee where his hand still rested. "I wish to hear more details of your life later but what you have already given me, makes me see that it is deserved. I will help where I can."

Haven's grin turned to a pleased smile and she gave her mate a quick kiss on the cheek, Loki froze for a moment but quickly relaxed with his own smile. "So the plan," Haven began, ignoring Ron's quiet laughs, "overall, is to take the entire British Wizarding World under my control for a time. I will kill Dumbledore off as well as some of the more unsavory politicians that are dragging the community down. Then, when I feel that I've gotten my revenge on the sheep of this community, I will set up a more appropriate government with my family and friends at the head, so that I know it will be in good hands, and then step back from the Wizarding World completely with my only contact being with my family. Basically a final 'screw you Magical Britain' since I would be forcibly taking them and then throwing them away!" Haven explained happily.

Loki looked at her with raised eyebrows, "That does sound like a good plan."  _'Especially that last part.'_ Loki mused internally. "May I ask why you are just now getting the block off your magic? And where you are at in the planning process?"

Haven nodded, "Of course. I didn't know about the block until Death told me when it informed me I was its Mistress. After that, with the new powers, I wanted to leave it on while I worked to control them. A lot of the powers I got from my position are lethal, for obvious reasons, so I wanted to make sure I wouldn't accidentally kill someone I wasn't supposed to or didn't want to. I would have been fine letting it stay on for a bit longer, but Death was certain that I had gotten my control down well enough so I had it taken off." Loki nodded in understanding.

"As for the planning." Hermione took over, "We have pretty much everything planned out, it's just set up and putting things into action that we're waiting for." she leaned over the arm of the couch and pulled a thick folder from a small bag, "The take over should take no more than forty-eight hours after Hogwarts has been secured, Hogwarts being our starting point of course. After Haven took her place as Mistress of Death and the personality changes settled, she has had even less patience for idiots so I'm not foreseeing that her 'rule' will last more than a month."

Loki gave a small frown, "You seem to have everything planned." he looked down to Haven, "What exactly did you ask Death to bring you help for?"

Haven gave him a sheepish smile, "The setting up of the new government. I have no idea where to start and none of the people I have on my side are anywhere near the level of competence needed to set up an entire government."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "I've tried to read books on the subject but all the information is just so...contradictory and whenever I try to come up with a plan I end up tangling things into a terrible mess."

Loki gave a light chuckle, "Governments will tend to do that and politics itself is a messy business." his mind was already working through some possibilities for such a government, ones with a few back doors that would allow him and Haven to easily retake control if needed of course. "I would be delighted to work out the plan for the new government. With my royal responsibilities, I've often wished to have a way to change Asgards system so to make one from scratch will be quite enjoyable for me."

Haven beamed at him, "Well you'll have some time before the takeover. The plans are all ready but I have some things I want to have done first. My supporters are doing some training right now and Fred and George are actually working on a couple things that we need for securing Hogwarts since we have a smaller force. In the meantime, I'm currently having fun messing with Dumbledore's reputation in any way I can." her smile went softer, "I'd also like to make sure you're kids are safe here before we get caught up in everything."

Loki gave her a grateful look and he pulled up Haven's hand to kiss the back of it, "Thank you, my Lady." Haven blushed a bit.

Two groans drew everyone's eyes over to the twin heaps on the floor. "Bloody hell..." Fred muttered, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" George huffed.

Loki gave Haven a mischevious look and nudged her into a more luxurious pose across his lap as he lounged back in the throne he was sitting on, "Well now," he drawled, Fred and George popped up to look over the table with wide eyes, their mouths opened and shut silently as they took in a regal looking Loki and Haven with her smug grin, "Do you think I am worthy to be your sister's soulmate now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Death retrieve's Sleipnir, Death House, and Reapers


	6. New Home

Death appeared in the opulent courtyard of Asgard and was immediately greeted by flinching guards, followed closely by spear points.

If Death had eyes it would be rolling them.

“It would be unwise for you to continue that course of action.” It announced, gliding forward, easily evading the weapons pointed at it.

“Stand down.” A strained voice called. The guards complied as Odin stepped from the palace and made his way down toward Death with soldiers flanking him.

Death watched, amused, as the one-eyed king and his soldiers set themselves in an attempt to intimidate it, something that was ruined by the undeniable fact that the soldiers were shaking at the mere sight of the personification of Death. “I am here to retrieve the first of the God of Mischief’s brood.”

Death blamed its Mistress almost entirely for the hope that sprung up in the center of its consciousness. The hope that the Asgardians would make things…difficult, so it could have some fun. As it was Death was already looking forward to how many Asgardians may pass through the veil when the Great Wolf and World Snake were retrieved.

“We have not had sufficient time to prepare for your request.” Odin answered smoothly.

For a moment, the boney grin of Death’s current form was a true one. “You did not have sufficient time to walk to your stables, attach a lead to the only eight-legged stallion in existence, and lead him out to me?” Oh dear, it was already picking up some of its Mistress’ habits, Death could only imagine what it would sound like by the next century.

“No.” Odin gritted out, “Perhaps we can take this time to talk while Sleipnir is readied for travel.”

“Of course.” Death returned patronizingly, “We wouldn’t want you to rush and harm the child. My Mistress would be most displeased if one of her new children were harmed on the way to her.”

“I will send some soldiers to make sure that he is being treated as carefully as possible.” Odin offered stiffly, three soldiers darted off without any more prompting, eager to be out of Death’s presence. “Would you care to come in while we wait?”

“I hope it won’t take that long. I would like to return before my Mistress gets bored with showing the God of Mischief the reapers.” Death rasped, “Sudden mass deaths can be a pain to deal with. I’m sure you’re familiar with just how much.”

Odin’s jaw ticked, “Then we may just walk over to the stables and converse on the way.”

“A novel idea.” Death responded, amused once more as they turned to walk side by side toward the royal stable.

“May we know the name of your chosen?” Odin began.

“My Mistress has many names. However, unless you gain her permission you may address her as the Mistress of Death, The Mother of Reapers, or the Consort of Mischief.” Death rattled.

Odin’s face soured more with each title, “Of course.” He replied begrudgingly, “You mentioned earlier my son’s brood being her ‘new children’, does your Mistress have children? Will it be safe for Loki’s offspring to go to them?”

“Your…concern is touching, but my Mistress’ son is a wolf known for bringing many strong magic users to their knees.” Death said, enjoying the poorly concealed horror that rose on Odin’s face at the thought of his Mistress’ powerful child. It was not as if Death was lying, he saw no reason for lies, but misleading language was always fun. Death had seen his Mistress’ little werewolf godchild bring witches and wizards to their knees, but mostly from how adorable he was. “I’m sure her child will get along nicely with Mischief’s Brood. The Great Wolf will surely be a close companion of the cub as he continues to grow in his own power.”

“I’m sure.” Odin said stiffly.

Death let out a hum, “Yes, I think the God of Mischief and his small family will mesh perfectly with my Mistress’. She is the sister of a King, a dragon charmer, a goblin, a siren, and two demons.” Death listed off, watching with amusement as Odin grew paler and paler. “I’m sure that an eight-legged stallion, a giant snake, a giant wolf, and a half dead queen will be welcomed enthusiastically.”

“What manner of being birthed these…”

Odin was cut off by a high pitched panicked whinny.

Death abandoned the one-eyed king and shadowed directly to the source of the sound. What Death found within the walls of the royal stable was extremely displeasing.

Sleipnir was a truly magnificent steed. He was enormous, easily on par with Midgardian Shire horses. His coat was inky black until, at his eight powerful legs, the color began to fade out to white until it met his shimmering hooves that mimicked the Rainbow Bridge. Sleipnir’s mane was a luminescent white that looked like the light of the moon. His eyes, currently wide with pain, intermittently glowed gold.

It didn’t take Death long to see the problem.

Apparently the Asgardians believed that readying the stallion to leave his life of servitude meant that Sleipnir needed saddled and armored as if heading into battle. In the haste caused by Death’s presence however, they were none to gentle as they scrambled to tack up Sleipnir. The poor stallions was being pinched in several places by the too tight saddle and the crinet was digging painfully into his neck.

“Cease this foolishness.” Death ordered in a chilling tone, making every living being in the vicinity freeze. Sleipnir stood, half in his tack with his withers heaving and his breaths coming out in harsh gusts, and stared Death down defiantly. Death gave the stallion a tiny nod of approval before turning it’s hood toward the cowering guards and stable hands. “I have come to take the child to his Mother, not to take him into battle.” Sleipnir’s ears perked up curiously, “Remove that gaudy gold tack. He will have no further need of it.”

“Yes Death.” The bravest of the Asgardians squeaked. Sleipnir gave a startled snort as many hands descended on him to pull off the offending bits of gold and leather.

As Death watched over the proceedings, Odin finally managed to catch up and come to stand next to the eldritch being. “One would think that a warrior culture such as yours would ensure that you Asgardians would work better under pressure.” Death commented to the disgruntled King, “Had serious injury come to the child because of such a weakness we would be having a very different discussion.”

“I…apologize, for the oversight.” Odin said sourly. Death didn’t bother to respond to such a poor apology.

They watched in silence as the tack was carefully removed from Sleipnir until, after several tense minutes, only his bridle was left and the stable hands were all pressed fearfully to the walls. Death angled it’s hood over toward Odin, “Now the bridle that binds an innocent to your will.” Death prompted icily, “It can only be removed by you, isn’t that right Allfather?”

Odin gritted his teeth and started forward slowly as Sleipnir locked eyes with the old King. The stallion was tense, his muscles coiled tight in anticipation. As Odin reached up to Sleipnir’s head to unhook the bridle he narrowed his eyes at the horse who narrowed his eyes back in challenge. Death fought the urge to chuckle, the God of Mischief’s children really _would_ fit in perfectly with the Weasleys and the rest.

Odin loosened the strap and carefully moved the headpiece over Sleipnir’s ears, dragging the top half of the bridle down until he could grip the ends of the bit. The sole part of the magical bridle that was still keeping Sleipnir silent and docile.

“Some time this century Allfather.” Death prodded after almost a minute of hesitation.

Odin looked back into Sleipnir’s eyes, “We’ve had a few good times…right?” Odin hedged pleadingly.

Sleipnir let out a short noise which could only be interpreted as a laugh.

With a quiet sigh, Odin steeled himself and pulled the bit free as quickly as possible.

The second the bit left his mouth, Sleipnir darted forward and latched onto Odin’s ear with his teeth. The Allfather jerked back with a surprised yell but the stallion held strong. In a swift motion, Sleipnir reared up and kicked out with his front legs, effectively ripping Odin’s ear off as he was sent flying past Death to slam into the doors of the stable.

 _*Who’s slow now you old cow?!*_ rang out triumphantly through the space before several guards rushed forward in defense of their King. The two who thought to take Sleipnir from behind were bucked in the chest by Sleipnir’s powerful back legs, sending them back into several stable hands. Of the three charging Sleipnir’s front, one was lucky enough to get a spear strike in to Sleipnir’s neck, the stallion reared up again and snapped the guards spear with a single hoof strike. The guard stumbled backward, landing on his back in front of the enormous equine who drove his fore hooves back down, right on the guard’s head, splattering pristine white hooves in blood and brain matter.

Sleipnir gave a pleased snort as the last two guards backed away in fear.

Death let out a raspy chuckle as it gathered the soul Sleipnir had so kindly freed of a body. “Death by crushed skull. It has been some time since I’ve had the pleasure to witness that one.” It commented as it sent the trembling soul past the veil and into the hands of an obedient reaper with a simple flick of its hand. “Have you finished?” Death asked Sleipnir, “Your Mother is waiting at your new home.”

Sleipnir stepped delicately over the remains of the guard he had killed to stand closer to Death, _*The stable hands were talking about you.*_ Death inclined it’s head, _*What is my Mother doing with Death?*_

“He has found his Soulmate in my Mistress.” Death rattled.

 _*And your Mistress has accepted my Mother? With full knowledge of who he is?*_ Sleipnir asked warily.

“She is fully aware of who he is.” Death chuckled, “And as they both just set up a prank for her brothers for when they finally come out of their stupor I would say that she has accepted their connection with no hesitation.”

 _*She allowed him to prank her siblings?*_ Sleipnir snorted in disbelief.

Death titled it’s head, “She appears to have explicitly told him to do so.”

Sleipnir gave a startled snort, _*Really? Well I have to at least meet the one who embraced and encouraged my mother’s chaos.*_ He took another step forward as Death’s shadows reached out to drape over him.

Death turned it’s hood to the Allfather who was struggling to get up from where he had landed, blood still pouring from where his left ear used to be. “I will return for the next of Mischief’s brood in three days. Do try to come up with a better excuse for stalling next time or this will get very boring very fast.” With that, Death shadowed itself and Sleipnir away to where it could feel its Mistress at the edge of their property.

They arrived in a large fog-logged empty field in enough time to hear Loki say, “I do not understand why you insisted on the prank so firmly. I thought our greeting of them after they awoke the first time to be enjoyable enough.”

Haven gave a small smirk, “Fred and George’s hero worship for you will get super inconvenient if they can’t even function around you. Pranking them will start a prank war which will relax them around you. Best of both worlds, worship and fully functional geniuses.”

Loki inclined his head thoughtfully before turning around to face his son, “Sleipnir!” he greeted, a soft smile making its way on his face as he went over to hug the stallion.

Haven’s eyes went soft when she saw this and she gave a pleased hum as she walked over to stand with Death, “I did not expect you back so soon Mistress.”

“Fred and George completely freaked out.” Haven giggled, “Even after Hermione knocked them out and they woke back up they could hardly function. Nothing would have gotten done. Mione will send me a report later.”

“The afternoon was only half a success then.” Death mused.

Haven looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “Things went well then?”

“I was able to collect the soul of an Asgardian.” Death answered tonelessly.

Haven snorted, “So regardless, you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did. I gave them a time limit of three days to retrieve the next child.”

“Good, that will give them time to settle in.” Haven replied, watching as Loki moved to check Sleipnir over, noting the blood in the stallion’s mouth and on his hooves at the same time her mate did. “Do you think you’ll have a harder time with the next?”

“Perhaps.” Death rattled, “However, while Odin attempted to get information from me I may have dropped some misleading language about the Weasleys. He may grow a brain in the next couple days and decide not to antagonize a family full of dangerous beings.”

“Haven.” Loki called as he stepped back from Sleipnir and held out his hand to her. The red-head smiled and took her soulmates hand, allowing him to pull her to his side. “Sleipnir, I want you to meet my soulmate, Haven. Haven, this is my first born, Sleipnir.”

Haven beamed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Sleipnir!”

 _‘I am pleased to meet you as well.’_ Sleipnir projected, _‘Soulmate or not it is strange to find someone who actively encourages my mother’s work.’_

Haven laughed, “Yes, well, it will make my brothers more comfortable around him. My whole family really. We get a bit fidgety if there isn’t some sort of commotion going on.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her while Sleipnir tilted his head in disbelief, _‘Really?’_

“Oh definitely.” Haven replied, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Mistress.” Death interrupted, “Perhaps we should move this inside. I feel a storm coming in off the coast.”

Haven nodded and looked back to Loki and Sleipnir, “I think you might want to see your new home anyway.”

“I admit to being interested.” Loki conceded, “I’ve seen very little of it.”

 _‘As long as the stable isn’t drafty or damp I will be content.’_ Sleipnir replied.

Haven hummed slightly even as she pulled out of Loki’s grip, “We don’t have stables.” She said unworriedly as she turned back to the foggy field, “I’ll have one of the reapers adjust a room for you.” Haven raised her hands out in front of her and began drawing runes midair with her volatile magic.

Sleipnir gave a disbelieving snort. _‘Until stables are built?’_

The red-head wrinkled her nose, “I suppose if you’d be more comfortable in a stable we can get some built.” As she came to a stop the runes glowed and disappeared, silver vines began to grow from the ground and weave together. “But there is plenty of room in the house.” When the vines stopped moving they had formed a delicate archway. She smiled back at Loki and Sleipnir, “Come on in.” she stepped past the archway and completely disappeared, Death fell to shadow not a second later.

Sleipnir edged closer to his mother and they both stepped through the arch.

The sight that greeted them was a complete shock.

As soon as they passed the archway, the foggy field disappeared to be replaced by a dense forest, pressed up against the shear face of an enormous cliff. Built into that cliff seemed to be the crumbling ruins of an ancient castle where nature began to invade in any open spaces provided. The center of the castle face was mostly intact, holding grand double doors with a triangular symbol set in silver in the center of the two. As the ruins began to crumble on either side of this however, it allowed a peak into a few rooms that had been housed along the front. One apparently being a sitting room, where several vines had snaked their way up the legs of a very comfortable looking chair. Another seemed to be a corner of a library, the walls no doubt spelled against any weather that may harm the precious tomes within. A third, a dining room.

The forest that edged this whimsical sight only added to the general air about the place. The trees were dense and the sky above them seemed to be night, despite the fact that it should have been the afternoon. Starlight gave the forest a dreamy feel which the wildlife seemed contented with. Thestrals lazed about the clearing, fanning their wings and calling to each other in melancholy coos. Lethifolds played in the underbrush, diving through leaves and twisting between the hooves of thestral colts who were prancing around.

Haven herself stood among all of this, looking relaxed and right at home. The starlight made her hair shimmer like freshly drawn blood and her pale skin never looked softer. Loki felt his mouth dry up as the sight of her in this haunting domain overwhelmed him. Haven gave him a soft smile, “So…this is it.”

As her voice sounded in the clearing, many of the animals took notice. A brave thestral colt bounded over to her and nuzzled into her side happily. Haven just smiled down at the colt and scratched at its neck. Lethifolds floated over to greet Haven as well but were soon drawn to the fresh blood on Sleipnir. The little flat beings darted in and suckled the blood and brains from Sleipnir’s hooves, making the stallion shuffle as the strangely soft tongues swiped at the seam of his hooves.

“It’s beautiful.” Loki told Haven, eyes still on his mate.

Haven dipped her head slightly with a blush before deflecting, “I can’t take credit for it, Death made it for me, but I do love this place.” Her smile turned to a slight grin, “It’s even better inside though. Come on.”

“Mistress.” Death interrupted, appearing next to Haven once again, “You should grant them the sight before entering the castle. Unless you wish to look crazy.”

 _‘The sight?’_ Sleipnir questioned.

“The ability to see beyond the veil.” Haven explained as she looked down at her hand with an intense look of concentration, “There are Reaper servants within the castle and you’ll need to be able to see past the veil to look at them.” A wispy white light enveloped Haven’s hand and she nodded, looking back up to them. “It will also allow you to see them when we leave the castle as well and give you the ability to see souls once you master it.”

Loki looked extremely interested in that and didn’t move when Haven placed her glowing hand over his heart, he felt something latch onto his magic and sink deep into his core before Have pulled away. His vision swam for a moment before it cleared and allowed him to take in a couple more beings in the clearing that hadn’t been there before. There was a group people feeding the thestrals and lethifolds, all dressed in black formal attire. There were also two more females standing at a respectful distance behind Haven, both dressed in smart looking suits and standing at a parade rest. In fact, all of the beings who had appeared where dressed formally in clothes of the realm, looking like the attire one would wear to a funeral. Loki assumed that these were the reapers.

As Loki took in the clearing again, Haven was approaching Sleipnir more slowly. She offered her hand to the stallion and he eyed her warily before lifting his head up to allow her access to his chest, Haven laid her hand gently on him. Sleipnir startled a little as the light sank into his magic, Haven stepped out of the way just as he jerked a little harder as the other beings appeared suddenly in his line of sight. “Easy.” Haven said softly, “They won’t hurt you. I promise.”

As if to prove Haven’s point, the two reapers behind Haven bowed deeply to Loki and Sleipnir, “It is an honor to meet new members of our Mistress’ family.” They said in unison.

Loki let a mask fall into place on his face even as Sleipnir cocked his head at the two, _‘We’ve only just met her.’_

The one on the left, a rail thin and delicate female with short dark purple hair, straightened and looked directly at Sleipnir, “Time is irrelevant in death.” She pulled a little black book from her suit pocket and a pen appeared from nowhere, “I have been tapped to prepare your room Lord Sleipnir. What would you like?”

 _‘Like? Like what?’_ Sleipnir questioned in confusion.

“Materials you wish for your room and your comfort Lord Sleipnir.” The reaper replied smartly, “Do you prefer your shifted form? If not what material would you like your bed sheets to be? Do you like wood or stone? Firm pillows or soft? Do you need clothes? If you would prefer a turnout blanket perhaps you would enjoy silk? Wool?” she tilted her head with the same blank expression, “I will need to take the measurements of both of your forms.”

Sleipnir had just stood there, frozen in shock.

Loki put a hand on his son’s neck, “Sleipnir can’t shift.” He interrupted before the reaper could start up again.

Haven and the reapers all looked to Loki with frowns.

“That never seemed odd to you? Your other children can.” Death asked in monotone.

Loki scowled at Death and patted Sleipnir’s neck, “I never really considered it a possibility, considering who his father was. If he could, it certainly would have happened as his magic developed.”

“Did you not present him to Odin before that could happen?” Death inserted.

Loki paled a little and looked to Sleipnir, “I never…I would have...”

“Odin has placed a restriction on his very soul.” Death commented, making Loki jolt, “Even now it is connected.”

“Is that what that is?” Haven asked, “I thought that line was connected to Yggdrasil.”

“It seems the one-eyed one has intertwined this closely with the child’s connection to the Tree.” Death continued as Loki’s breathing started to pick up, “Most likely so the power he pulls to travel so easily between realms didn’t overwhelm the restriction.”

Haven hummed in acknowledgment but had shifted her focus to her mate, she walked over and took his free hand gently. “It will be alright.” She soothed, “Death will remove it.” Loki’s head whipped around to look down at his mate, her green eyes met his and she gave him a soft smile, “He’ll be fine. Just breathe.”

“Indeed.” Death said as it swept over to the still shell shocked Sleipnir, “I will do so happily. Not only for this child who stood so defiantly before me earlier, but also because at this distance, the restriction will snap back quite painfully on Odin.”

Loki, who had been trying to match his breaths to Haven’s, looked over to Death, “Good,” he bit out maliciously.

Death chuckled as it waved it’s bony had in a strange pattern around the now trembling stallion. After a tense minute, a pale golden glow appeared around Sleipnir before retreating toward the sky with a snap. Death tapped the stallion lightly with an ice cold finger and Sleipnir jumped about a foot in the air in shock before he was surrounded in a puff of green smoke.

As the smoke cleared it was clear that the enormous stallion was nowhere to be seen. Instead, sitting awkwardly in the grass was a boy who looked about nineteen. He had discreet muscles under skin that had clearly never seen the sun. His eyes were a deep gold, his hair black that faded to white at the tips, and his nails had an odd rainbow shimmer to them.

The boy examined himself curiously, seemingly undisturbed by the fact that he was stark naked, before he looked up at Loki with large innocent golden eyes, “Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crinet is the neck pieces of horse armor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just playing around with this to get through writers block. Don't expect super regular updates unless this gets as big a following as my main story, This Gonna Be Good.
> 
> Inspired by Gifted With Sight by NorseFan1 on Fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11413304/1/Gifted-With-Sight


End file.
